


Promises

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Pronounced dead, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage, Rhodey Saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is pronounced dead after a mission and Jemma deals with the grief while Skye, who is stranded tries to get back to her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“Jemma… We los- I lost her, I can’t find her. The building was rigged, Jem-Jemma, I’m so sorry.”

Ward’s voice was cracking as he stood in front of the scientist, the rest of the team already knew and were standing around. May had been there and she stood in the corner, her clothes ripped and her skin burned from trying to find their fallen teammate. Coulson was sitting near the wall looking away, not looking at the rest of his heart broken team and Fitz stood next to Jemma as she got the news with tears in his eyes. He reached over to hold the scientist but she pushed him away harshly in a manner not at all like the sweet Jemma Simmons. 

“What do you mean?”

“She’s gone. I’m sorry”

“No”

Jemma began to look around as if this was just some sort of cruel practical joke, she threw her glasses on the floor and they shattered. 

“No, I don’t believe you.”

She continued to look at ward with a soul penetrating stare, her face started to flash red. 

“I tried. I tried to save her, Jemma”

Before she even knew what was happening she slapped Ward harshly, he didn’t even try to protect himself from the strike. 

“YOU TRIED?”

A violent sob escaped her throat as the reality of what was happening hit her like a wall.

“YOU TRIED, WARD? MY WIFE IS SOMEWHERE DEAD UNDER RUBBLE LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH BUT YOU TRIED?”

Jemma began hitting her fist on Ward’s chest, sobbing harshly and screaming at the now crying agent.

“I told you not to take her! I told you! You took her anyway!”

Fitz tried to grab Jemma but she struggled and screamed louder until the air was filled with a mixture of desperate sobs and the curses that she flung at Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D, and everything else. Ward had left the room by this point, followed by Coulson who gestured to May in a grim expression. May walked up behind the struggling woman and stuck a needle effortlessly into her arm, Fitz stared at her in shock but she just patted his arm and reassured him. In a few moments Jemma went limp in May’s arms, she ducked under her arm and carried the scientist to the beds, lightly laying her still fidgeting body in a bunk and wiping the hair out of the younger woman’s face before retreating back to her own bed. 

I few restless hours later Jemma woke up and looked around in a panic, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried to figure what happened and then like a train, it hit her all over again. She curled over into a fetal position and let the sobs come back again as she tried to comprehend the depth of her own grief. She lay there like that, crying lightly at times and at others sobbing desperately for a while but as the guilt of her own words sunk she pulled herself heavily to the edge of the bed and sat up weakly. 

It took all of her strength but she stood up and made her way to the bar where she found Ward sitting limply on a stool with a drink in his hand. He was in as terrible a shape as May was but he had neglected to dress any of his wounds leaving the severe burns open to the air. Jemma walked up with her head down, she was still crying but she managed to speak in a cracked and pathetic voice with tears breaking the rhythm of her words.

“Ward, I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t say anything but he stood up, setting the drink down and hugged the scientist who started crying even harder as she hugged back trying to avoid his burns.

“I didn’t mean any of that. I’m so, so sorry, it’s not your fault, ward I just-”

“I know, It’s okay, Simmons”

Ward nodded and let her go, however, she continued to apologize as she walked back over to his seat and took another drink. 

Jemma walked away still feeling the shame of her actions even though no one blamed her. She ducked back into her room, the tears were finally drying up and she felt like she would never be able to cry again. She shook her head and opened a drawer, she pulled out a thick album and she dropped it on the bed before lightly sitting next to it and pulling it open. It was their wedding album and she smiled sadly as she flipped through the pages, looking at the best day of her life with the person whom she loved most in the world. 

Both her and Skye wore beautiful white dresses as they stood at the simple alter with the bus in the background. Coulson and May stood between them as they read their vows together, Jemma laughed a little as she remembered how hard it was for them to convince May to marry them along with Coulson who not only jumped on the opportunity, he offered to walk the both of them to the alter. Fitz stood next to Jemma with a dorky smile as he stared at his partner saying her vows and Ward stood proudly next to Skye. 

Jemma lightly flipped through the rest of the album and the team celebrating their wedding on the bus. It had been the greatest time of her life as they danced and goofed off with the people who loved them most but even then it had gotten better when Coulson dropped them off at Hotel in Spain, reminding them that they would be back on the bus the next morning and back to work. The rest of the pictures were just of Jemma and Skye in the hotel room rolling around between the sheets (Jemma hadn’t wanted Skye to take any of those pictures but now she was thankful for them).

She closed the book and pulled it close to her chest, laying back down and thinking about the future without Skye that she was facing. 

 

Somewhere, far behind the already airborne bus Skye pulled herself out from underneath rubble a long way away from the initial explosion. She had no idea how she ended up so far away and she looked around in a panic.

“May! Ward!”

There wasn’t anybody else in sight but it was dark outside now and she was starting to feel rain hit her exposed and burned skin. She drug the rest of her body out and cried out a little as a searing pain shot up from her leg, she stretched it out and examined it cautiously. The knee was bent in an unnatural direction and she winced as she pushed lightly on the swelling limb. She laid back and took a deep breath putting the pain from all over her body to the back of her mind as she realized that her team probably thought that she was dead. She stopped for a second as she thought about Jemma, all alone and overwhelmed with grief. 

It was enough to make Skye cry but she instead pushed herself up trying to ignore the throbbing pain that moved from her completely immobile leg through to the rest of her body.   
She was in the middle of nowhere and she was still having to climb around the rubble. But despite her torn and almost mangled appearance she kept her eyes looking straight ahead at whatever she couldn’t really see. She had no way of telling how long she had been out, it could have been a couple of hours, it could have been a couple of days but the thought of Jemma back on the bus thinking that she was dead kept Skye moving forward despite the pain.

Right then, her goal was to find a hospital or at least someplace with a phone or a computer but from the looks of things, it was going to a long while before she found anybody but that didn’t even slow the woman down as she pushed on through the now downpour of a thunder storm. 

It went on like this for hours and Skye began to feel completely hopeless, the rain apparently wasn’t going to stop and her leg had gone from throbbing to just a constant agony that she could feel in her chest. She tripped over a group of rocks and fell to the ground hard, she tried to stand back up but her body was just giving out after all of the trauma it had just endured. She fell back and then resigned just to take a little break as it was apparent that getting up was going to be absolutely terrible. She flipped off the sky and tried to wipe some of the mud from her face. 

Then she saw something that made her sit up, completely at attention now, it was a couple of tiny lights just in the distance. They looked like they were coming toward her but she couldn’t tell what they were exactly. She covered her eyes with her hand and squinted trying to make out whether it was a vehicle or something like a little plane. As it came closer, she ruled out a vehicle of some sort since it did seem to be flying but it was awful tiny for a plane. She didn’t have to wait long for her answer as the humanoid shape of the Iron man suit became clearer to the injured woman. She laughed and waved her arms in the air but then she stopped as he didn’t seem to be slowing down.

She wasn’t going to let him pass her by so without thinking and relying solely on the instincts that she had gained from training, she grabbed a good sized rock and hurled it as hard as she could in her condition. It hit with a satisfying “CLUNK!” and the suit halted in mid air, turning around and flying towards her. She let herself fall back as the relief of being rescued washed over her aching body. 

The suit landed and ran over to her side, the helmet slid up revealing the recognizable face of James Rhodes in the Iron Patriot suit, he kneeled down next to Skye and assessed her injuries. 

“We need to get you to a hospital, miss”

He leaned over to pick her up but she waved him away still leaning on the palms of her hands. 

“It’s Mrs. And I don’t need a hospital, I need you to contact my team.”

“You’re really hurt I think that a hospita-”

“My team. It’s Phil Coulson’s team. They’ll come get me.”

He gave in and shut the helmet. Skye could hear him talking but she couldn’t hear the voice on the other end. The helmet flipped back up.

“They’re on their way. Apparently you were pronounced dead over a day ago.”

Skye winced at those words as she thought about Jemma and the rest of the team, no doubt Ward was going to blame himself and Coulson would have been crushed by a loss in his precious team but mostly Jemma. She had promised her wife that she was coming back and Jemma had to deal with the broken promise. 

It wasn’t broken, Skye thought, she was just going to be a little late.

“Thank you, Sir.”

He sat down heavily in the suit, trying to cover the injured woman from the intense downpour.

“No problem. Mrs.?

Skye smiled despite the pain and held her hand out to shake his.

“Simmons. Skye Simmons”

Rhodes nodded and then listened as Skye retold much of her life to him in an attempt to distract herself from the pain. It really didn’t take that long for the Bus to get there especially since, Skye knew that they weren’t anywhere near the area. May must have broken most of the air laws in order to get there that fast. The Bus landed and the door open quickly, Skye could see through the rain that the whole team was standing at the ready and once it hit the ground, they all rushed forward but none of them were faster than Jemma. She sprinted to Skye’s side and threw her arms around the woman in a mixture of laughter and tears then pulled her at arms length to examine her properly. Skye now let herself cry, not that it mattered in the pouring rain.

“I’m so sorry Jem”

Jemma kissed Skye passionately through the rain and wiped the water from her face. Fitz was tending to Skye’s leg while Ward knelt next to his teammate, a look of eternal relief on his tense face and Coulson was just a little ways away shaking Rhodes’ hand and thanking him, May stood next to the bus with the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

“Promise to never do that again and we’ll call it even, okay?”

“I promise”


End file.
